1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for restraining an animal. More specifically, the present invention relates to an integrated restraint system for an animal and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional devices for restraining animals, such as dogs, include collars (which wrap around the animal's neck) and body harnesses (which wrap around the animal's body). These devices are not fully functional without the attachment of a separate leash. The leash must be attached to the collar or body harness to enable the animal owner to restrain the animal.
The leash is typically removed from the collar or body harness and stored at a remote location when not in use. Consequently, the animal owner must keep track of the particular location where the leash is stored. If the owner fails to remember this location, and cannot find the leash, the restraint system is rendered ineffective. Moreover, the animal owner must walk to the location where the leash is stored in order to retrieve the leash each time the leash is used. This can be an inconvenience for the animal owner.
It would therefore be desirable to have a restraint system which may remain on the animal at all times, thereby eliminating the previously described disadvantages of prior art restraint systems.